Useful macros for warlocks
= Crowd Control = Fear / Banish Focus Macro This is a rather complex macro, utilizing focus to keep track on the target. Casting fear or banish will hit your target aswell as create a focus of which all consecutive fears and banishes will target. Having a dead focus will be treated as if your had no focus. * No modifier casts Howl of Teror * Alt fears the target * Ctrl banishes the target * Ctrl+Shift banishes downranked * Shift clears your focus /cast nomodHowl of Terror /stopmacro nomod /focus mod:shift,nomod:ctrlnone;target=focus,harm,nodeadfocus;harm,nodead;none /cast target=focus,mod:altFear;target=focus,mod:ctrl,mod:shiftBanish(Rank 1);target=focus,mod:ctrlBanish Chain-Fear Focus Macro *If you do not have a focus it will set focus on your mouseover target. *It will cast fear on your focus. *If you do not have a focus, it will cast fear on your target. *Will null your focus if you click the macro button with the control key held down, or if your target is dead. #showtooltip /focus noexistsdead mouseover /cast target=focus Fear /stopmacro nomodifier /clearfocus modifier:ctrl Note that if you select the macro picture the first line of the macro will make this icon the fear spell, and will allow your usual tooltip to display = Pet Macros = Pet management Both your warlock and pet can engage the same target at the same time, given a long-casting opener and a modifier key. /petattack modifier /cast Shadow Bolt Pet Attack Toggle Pet attack toggle button. /petattack target=pettarget,noexists /petfollow target=pettarget,exists Pet Attack => Grind This one also makes sure your pet is attacking the target; useful to take some of the finger-work out of grinding. You'll want to fine-tune the sequence depending on your level, spec, and the mobs you're fighting. /petattack /castsequence reset=combat/target Corruption, Curse of Agony, Life Tap, Drain Life, Shoot This one has two behaviors depending on whether you are in combat or not. * Not in combat, it will send the pet and start a Shadow Bolt of your highest rank. If you hold ctrl down out of combat, it will instead start with a Curse of Recklessness WITHOUT sending the pet. This is a typical "pull to me" use where it is assumed your pet can/will taunt the mob off you asap. Usually, your pet will engage the mob before your Shadow Bolt actually strikes the mob. Wait carefully before proceeding to the in combat chain (below). * In combat, it will start casting with Curse of Agony WITHOUT changing the pet's current target. This is useful in cases where you have already caught aggro as well as cases where you change your target to another mob (e.g., you got an "add.") NB: If you pulled with Recklessness (or any other curse), it will change to Agony. The castsequence you can view below; you may wish to change the spells used or add/insert spells into the chain. As is typical with macros like this, you press it once to begin the actions, then wait for appropriate cooldowns before pressing it again. Recommended: The ? icon for this macro. /cast nomodifier:ctrl,nocombat Shadow Bolt; nocombatCurse of Recklessness /petattack nomodifier:ctrl,nocombat /castsequence combat reset=target Curse of Agony, Immolate, Corruption Pet Attack => Grind => Drain Soul If you want to cram even more functionality into that grinding button, here's the above macro, plus the feature that if you hold Alt while pressing it, it will cast Drain Soul instead. /petattack nomodifier /castsequence nomodifier reset=target/combat Corruption, Curse of Agony, Immolate, Shadow Bolt, Shadow Bolt, Shoot /cast modifier:alt Drain Soul Pet Attack => Cast DoT's in Sequence => Hold Alt to nuke Sends your pet to attack, and casts immolate. Press again for Curse of Agony, and again for Corruption. Then hold alt, and nuke away. If you're not grouped, and have a voidwalker out, you will alternate between Shadow Bolt and Searing Pain when holding alt. I suggest you keep Immolate first as it gives you time to cast without interrupts, and lets your demon cast or attack in time to build up aggro. /petattack /castsequence modifier:alt,nogroup,pet:Voidwalker/pet:Felhunter Searing Pain, Shadow Bolt, Shadow Bolt /cast modifier:alt Shadow Bolt /castsequence reset=combat/target Immolate, Curse of Agony, Corruption Pet Attack => Find and destroy shaman's totems This macro sends your pet to find and destroy shaman's totems. First at list is Tremor Totem which giving shamans fear immunity. Second totem - Earthbind Totem slowing the movement speed of enemies (it must be destroyed, specially for running locks). Third totem - Windfury Totem enchants all party members main-hand weapons with wind, if they are within 20 yards. Each hit has a 20% chance of granting the attacker 1 extra attack with XXX extra attack power. Where XXX depend on rank of Windfury Totem.) - it prevent from lot of huge damages. And last totem in macro - Fire Resistance Totem increasing the fire resistance of party members within 20 yards by XX. Where XX depend on rank of Fire Resistance Totem.) specially for firelocks for decrease fire resistances. /petattack /petattack Totem /petattack Totem /petattack Totem /petattack Resistance Totem Voidwalker Sacrifice / Succubus Seduction / Felhunter Devour & Spell Lock This macro will do the following. If you have your Voidwalker summoned and are out of combat it will cast Consume Shadows, or Sacrifice if you are in combat. If you have your Succubus summoned it will cast Seduction on your focus or if you have no focus then it will cast Seduction on your current target. If you have your Felhunter summoned it will cast Devour Magic on your focus. #showtooltip /cast pet:voidwalker,nocombat Consume Shadows; pet:voidwalker,combat Sacrifice /cast pet:Succubus,target=focus Seduction; pet:Succubus Seduction /cast pet:Felhunter,target=focus Devour Magic /focus target=focus,dead Note If you assign the button to it it will change the graphic to match whatever spell your current pet will use and will show the correct tooltip on mouseover. All pet abilities in one button / AI 221 characters long to get the most out of all pet abilities, this macro will: 1. If you have a Succubus out, cast Seduction on your focus. 2. If you have an Imp out, cast Dark Pact. 3. if you have a Felhunter out, cast Spell Lock on your focus. 4. If in combat with a voidwalker, cast Dark Pact and then Sacrifice. 5. If out of combat with a voidwalker, cast Consume Shadows and Health Funnel. #showtooltip /cast pet:ImpDark Pact;pet:Succubus,target=focusSeduction;pet:Felhunter,target=focusSpell Lock /stopmacro nopet:voidwalker /cast combatDark Pact;Consume Shadows /cast combatSacrifice;Health Funnel Imp Dark Pact / No Imp Life Tap Dark Pact if you have an Imp out, Life Tap if you don't have an Imp out. Depending on your playstyle, this may let you get by with only 1 keybinding for both Dark Pact and Life Tap. /cast pet:imp Dark Pact; Life Tap Devour Magic off Target else Yourself Devour Magic on your target, Devours off of you when right clicked. /cast button:2,target=player Devour Magic; Devour Magic Fel Domination + Summon Pet If you are demonologist and have Fel Domination it will cast it and summon the pet you want. Just change "pet you want to summon" with the name of your desired minion, for example /cast Summon Voidwalker (Summon). /cast Fel Domination /stopcasting /cast Summon you want to summon(Summon) 4 Demons on 1 button One button, 4 Demons. Left = Felhunter, Right = Voidwalker, Shift click = Imp, Control click = Succubus. Saves bar space. /cast modifier:shiftSummon Imp(Summon); modifier:ctrlSummon Succubus(Summon); button:2Summon Voidwalker(Summon); Summon Felhunter(Summon) Focus a Target out of combat, then attack in combat This macro will set a focus on your target outside of combat and when in combat will command your pet to either assist the focussed target if it is friendly or attack the focussed target if it is hostile. Can be modified to clear focus when used or can be made so that focus is kept so pet can be juggled between 2 targets in combat. Also, if out of combat can send your pet to attack once a focus is set. There's really a lot of ways someone can tweak with this so figure out what works for you and change to your liking. /focus nocombat /petattack exists,harm,combat; target=focustarget,exists,harm,combat; target Voidwalker management on one button 1. If you do not have a Voidwalker out it will summon it. 2. If you have a Voidwalker and ARE NOT in combat, will cast Consume Shadows and heal Voidwalker. 3. If you have a Voidwalker and ARE in combat, will Sacrifice Voidwalker. /cast nopet:Voidwalker Summon Voidwalker /cast pet:Voidwalker,nocombat Consume Shadows /cast pet:Voidwalker,combat Sacrifice A variant Voidwalker Summon/Sacrifice macro: If in combat and pet is Voidwalker, cast Sacrifice, otherwise Summon Voidwalker. /cast target=pet,dead Summon Voidwalker; combat,pet:Voidwalker Sacrifice; Summon Voidwalker Note: The "target=pet,dead" part is necessary to keep from getting a "Your pet is dead" error when resummoning shortly after casting Sacrifice. Voidwalker Health Recovery Often when soloing with an affliction build, a warlock ends combat with near full health and mana. This quickly gets your voidwalker back up to fighting condition in a single click. If you aren't using your voidwalker or are in combat it acts just like the normal health funnel button. #showtooltip /cast Health Funnel /cast pet:Voidwalker Consume Shadows Two-button Total Pet Control With two buttons (macros) you can have total pet control if you make them context sensitive. The point of this is that a keyboard can become utterly cluttered, and requiring more than 2 buttons for 5-6 functions on your pets results in more buttons than preferred being in an unreachable place. Before the macro I'd bind pet function 1 (attack) and 5 to two buttons, but occasionally the situation comes up where the pet needs to be recalled, or needs to be told to stay in a position in sentry mode. Using the mouse + pet bar for these more advanced techniques wastes valuable time, multiple buttons waste valuable pet space. I therefore wrote a macro to bring it all down to two buttons, based on having a target selected or not. Macro 1: /petfollow /petpassive /petattack harm Macro 2: /petfollow pet:succubus /cast harm Spell Lock /cast help Devour Magic /cast Seduction /cast Sacrifice /cast Intercept /petstay noexists /petdefensive noexists This allows you to do the following things: *Send your pet to attack pressing button 1 while targeting an enemy *Get your pet to return to you immediately by deselecting any targets and pressing the same button again *Have your pet use its special attack (Seduce, Sacrifice, Intercept, Spell Lock) when you target an enemy with the second button *have your pets (other than the Voidwalker) stay in one place and become aggressive when pressing the second button and no target is selected *Have them return again to you and become passive again pressing the first button again *You can now re-seduce without the succubus being blocked by an ongoing seduce *The Felhunter will attempt to devour Magic on targeted friendlies, and spell lock targeted enemies. Basically everything you ever need to do with your pet in 2 buttons. Summon All Pets This one is a very simple macro that allows you to summon any pet you wish to summon. Just left click to summon an Imp. Hold alt and left click to summon a Succubus. Hold ctrl and left click to summon a felhunter. Hold shift and left click to summon a Voidwalker. Right click to summon a Felguard. Hold shift and right click to summon a Felsteed. Hold alt and right click to summon a Dreadsteed. That covers every possible summon, includes the mounts. Even if you don't have some of the summons it doesn't matter because it'll just mean that you can't use that one until you get the spell. So lets say you don't have a Felhunter and you ctrl right click, nothing will happen. Yet all the other summons will work fine. So no matter what level you are it will work with whatever pets you have. #showtooltip /cast btn:2 Summon Felguard /cast btn:2,mod:shift Summon Felsteed /cast btn:2,mod:alt Eye of Kilrogg /cast mod:alt Summon Succubus /cast mod:ctrl Summon Felhunter /cast mod:shift Summon Voidwalker /cast Summon Imp Focused Seduction * Upon use, the macro will Focus your target, and have your succubus Seduce it. * When used for the second time, and your Focused target, i.e. the Seduction target, is alive, it will re-seduce it, regardless of what your current target is. It will not focus your current target, and seduce that; it will re-seduce it's focused target. * If used during Seduction, it will break the seduction and re-seduce the focused target. * If clicked while "Alt" is being pressed, it will cancel the previous focus and assign a new focus on your current target. #show Seduction /clearfocus modifier:alt /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,help /petstay /petfollow /stopcasting /cast pet:succubus,target=focus,exists,harm Seduction; Seduction Devour Magic - 3v3 Arena Style * On use, this macro will cast Devour Magic on the target specified without breaking your current target. * Useful for 3v3 Arenas, requires a middle mouse button. #showtooltip /cast pet:Felhunter,button:1,target=party1 Devour Magic; /cast pet:Felhunter,button:2,target=party2 Devour Magic; /cast pet:Felhunter,button:3,target=player Devour Magic; Advanced Spell Lock with Focus * When used, this macro will focus your current target (if you don't already have a focus) and cast Spell Lock on that target. If shift is held down while using this macro it will focus your current target and cast Spell Lock on that target (changing focus), if you don't have a target it will simply clear your focus. If ctrl is held down while using this macro it will simply Spell Lock the target your mouse is hovering (this way you won't lose your current target). #showtooltip Spell Lock /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus noexists /cast pet:Felhunter, target=focus, harm Spell Lock; pet:Felhunter, target=mouseover, harm Spell Lock Advanced Devour Magic * When used, this macro will cast Devour Magic on you. If shift is held down while using this macro it will cast Devour Magic on your current target. #showtooltip Devour Magic /cast pet:Felhunter Devour Magic; target=player Devour Magic = Stone Management = Wand/Spellstone use on 1 button This macro manages equipping, conjuring and using spellstones and wands to one button. Clicking it without any modifier will use the currently equipped item, and alt-clicking it will swap between the items. If a spellstone isn't present it will create one, and if the slot is empty it will equip the wand. Change the name of the wand to the one you use. /cast nomod,equipped:wand Shoot;nomod,equipped:relic Master Spellstone;equipped:wandCreate Spellstone /equip equipped:wandMaster Spellstone;modWand of the Netherwing This will allow you to turn your wand's auto-shoot on or use your equipped Spellstone with one button. /cast equipped:Wand Shoot; Master Spellstone Alternative method with Shadow Ward as an alt-click. #show Shadow Ward /cast nomodifier,equipped:wand Shoot /cast nomodifier,equipped:relic Major Spellstone /cast modifier:alt Shadow Ward Two Macros to Switch between Wands and Firestone These two macros will allow you to attack with your Firestone in hand (or go back to combat equipment after fishing) and swap it out to use your wand. #showtooltip /equip /equip /equip Firestone /startattack This second one will equip your wand with the first press, and shoot your wand with the second one. #showtooltip /equip /cast Shoot Soulstone Macro This macro will on right click make a soulstone (change for appropriate level), left click, use it and on alt left click cast it on yourself. #showtooltip Minor Soulstone /cast modifier:alt,target=player Minor Soulstone; button:1 Minor Soulstone; button:2 Create Soulstone 2 healthstones on one button One button, 2 Healthstones. Click to create a rank 6 (Master) Healthstone or use it if one exists. Click with any modifier to to the same to a rank 5 (Major) healthstone. /cast nomodMaster Healthstone;Major Healthstone /cast nomodCreate Healthstone;Create Healthstone (Rank 5); Healthstone and Healing Potion Note: It is currently impossible to write a macro that will have you use a healthstone if you have one and a potion if you do not. * Left-click uses a Healthstone; right-click a potion named in the macro * If you choose an icon for the macro rather than allowing the program to choose one for you, the macro button in your action bar will be grayed if you do not have a healthstone. * In all cases, only the cooldown for your healthstone will be shown. #showtooltip /use button:1 Healthstone; button:2 Superior Healing Potion This macro summons a Healthstone if you are not in combat, uses a Healthstone AND potion if you are. Note, depending on whether you have a Healthstone and/or potion in inventory at the time (and applicable cooldowns), you may see error messages. The macro also cannot tell whether you have a Healthstone in inventory or not. These are unavoidable - the macro will still do the best it can. NB: You must edit this to indicate the correct Healthstone and healing potion names. /cast nocombatCreate Lesser Healthstone /use combatLesser Healthstone /use combatLesser Healing Potio Healthstone use/summon, Ritual of Souls in group This will allow to use a healthstone with one click, summon with another, however in groups you will cast Ritual of Souls rather than a single summon. #showTooltip Master Healthstone /cast button:2 Ritual of souls /cast button:2 Create Healthstone /use button:1 Master Healthstone When you first log in it'll show you a red question mark icon until you make your first stone. You can change the first line to "#showTooltip Create Master Healthstone" to fix this, however it will display the number of soulshards remaining instead of healthstone. = General Macros = Affliction DoT castsequence When used, this macro will first cast Immolate, Corruption,Curse of Agony and finally Siphon Life on your target. If the button is left unpressed for 10 seconds or you change your target it will reset the sequence and the next spell that will be cast will be Immolate. /castsequence reset=10 Immolate, Corruption, Curse of Agony, Siphon Life This macro will utilize and maximize your DPS(Damage Per Second) and wont conflict with the DoTs(Damage Over Time) duration on your situated target. PvP Prep This macro will summon your Voidwalker if he's not already out. Feel free to substitute different pets/armors if your situation differs! /cast nopet Fel Domination /castsequence nopet Summon Voidwalker(Summon);pet Demonic Sacrifice /cast pet Demon Armor Grind Macro This is intended for grinding. The assumption is that you have the following spells: Curse of Agony, Corruption, Drain Life, Health Funnel and Drain Soul. You should have some level of these spells by level 12. After that point, the macro will just use the most advanced version of each spell (except Drain Soul). The Voidwalker or Felguard are good pets when using this macro. To use, simply press the button when each spell is finished. To drain the soul (and create a soul shard)hold down the key while pressing the button. /petattack /cast nocombat Curse of Agony /castsequence nomodifier,combat reset=target/combat Corruption,Life Tap,Drain Life,Health Funnel,Shoot /cast modifier:alt Drain Soul(Rank 1) Here is the same macro with Amplify Curse (in case you have it) /petattack /cast nocombat Amplify Curse /stopcasting nocombat /cast nocombat Curse of Agony /castsequence nomodifier,combat reset=target/combat Corruption,Life Tap,Drain Life,Health Funnel,Shoot /cast modifier:alt Drain Soul(Rank 1) Amplify Curse with Curse Will do a one click Amplify Curse (if its up) with the curse of your choice. If Amplify Curse is not up, it will just cast the curse as normal. #showtooltip Curse of Agony #show Curse of Agony /cast Amplify Curse /stopcasting /cast Curse of Agony #showtooltip Curse of Exhaustion #show Curse of Exhaustion /cast Amplify Curse /stopcasting /cast Curse of Exhaustion Added: #showtooltip Curse of Agony ---> shows curse of agony's tool tip on macro mouseover #show Curse of Agony ---> use ? icon and it will show CoA icon and cooldown (as in removes Amplify curse cooldown from button) Adding the following lines will eliminate unwanted error messages. #showtooltip Curse of Agony #show Curse of Agony /script local function x() end local y = UIErrorsFrame.AddMessage UIErrorsFrame.AddMessage = x /cast Amplify Curse /script UIErrorsFrame.AddMessage = y /stopcasting /cast Curse of Agony Amplified Trinket'd Curse of Doom This macro will use your available Trinket, cast Amplify Curse, and Curse of Doom all in one button. #showtooltip Curse of Doom #show Curse of Doom /use 13 /stopcasting /use 14 /stopcasting /cast Amplify Curse /stopcasting /cast Curse of Doom Be wary this will still cast Curse of Doom regardless if you have a trinket or Amplify Curse available. Note: As of 2.3 this macro may require a second click to cast Curse of Doom. Drain Soul and Destroy Shards If you're affliction specced and use Drain Soul to gain mana back due to the talent Improved Drain Soul you might have the problem of building up many more Soul Shards than needed and losing precious inventory room. This macro will stop everything from casting, destroy the first shard in your bag and then cast Drain Soul Rank 1. It relies on your shard bag being the furthest left bag on your action bar(the F8 bag). If your shard bag is not in the F8 slot it will NOT delete items in the bag there. With this in mind I have created a new macro to perform these basic actions, ensure the item being destroyed is a soul shard, and that the bag is in fact full of shards before attempting to delete an item. This is necessary since soulbags work in a "last in, first out" behavior. Will ONLY destroy Soul Shards. /stopcasting /script if GetContainerNumSlots(4) GetInventoryItemCount("player",23) then PickupContainerItem(4,1); local a,b,c=GetCursorInfo(); if a "item" and b 6265 then DeleteCursorItem(); else ClearCursor(); end; end /cast Drain Soul(Rank 1) Multidrain All three drains on a single button (via ctrl and alt). /stopmacro noharm /cast Soul(Rank 1) Drain Soul(Rank 1) /cast Mana Drain Mana /cast Life Drain Life Mount flying or dreadsteed If you are in a zone where you can use your flying mount this macro will use that. If not it will summon your dreadsteed. /stopmacro flying /cast outdoors,nomounted,nomodifier:ctrl,flyable Ebon Gryphon; outdoors,nomounted Summon Dreadsteed(Summon) /dismount mounted Category:Macros Category:Warlocks